Roommate's Affection
by SasukeU16
Summary: REQUEST for Orihimelover Sakura Haruno lives with her best friend before Ino Yamanaka, Maka Albarn. That friendship ends when the two are affectionate with each other. OneShots.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura Haruno wandered the halls of her apartment bored, She walked down the hallway hearing not only her roommate but her best friend before Ino Yamanaka, Maka Albarn was in the shower, She was about to pass when she heard her moan, that moan saying out her name.

Sakura blushed as her heart raced, She thought about her roommate, her in the shower, the water dripping down her beautiful body, she pulled herself together as she started removing her clothes and pushed the door open going inside,she saw Maka's silhouette was facing away, her arm resting on the wall and the other holding the shower head to her womanhood as it was on the massage setting.

Sakura stepped in wrapping her arms around Maka's waist making her jump, She turned to Sakura horrified. Sakura moved the shower head putting it back so it would rain on them. Sakura said nothing and cupped her face in her hands before placing a kiss on Maka's lips.

Maka kissed back as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck as Sakura pushed her against the wall. Their tongue playing with each others as Sakura's hands roamed down Maka's back touching her ass. Sakura pulled away and kissed down Maka's neck.

"S-Sakura...I'm surprised about your action...but happy you joined me." Maka says.

"How could I resist my roommate calling out my name with her sweet loving voice." Sakura replies as she took in a nipple sucking on it as her other hand cupped her other one squeezing and pinching the other nipple.

Maka moaned softly as she clutched onto Sakura as she moved her hand down Sakura's chest, she squeezed her breasts as she rubbed her nipples earning a moan from Sakura making her lightly bit her nipple earning a groan from Maka.

Sakura pulled away and bent down as she ran a hand on her womanhood, she stroked it as she spread her legs, Maka rested against the wall as she placed a hand on her mouth holding back as Sakura's tongue flickered along her.

"Don't hold back, Albarn." Sakura says.

Maka blushed as she rested her hands on Sakura's head, Sakura returned to flicking her tongue along her womanhood, she moved her fingers, she thrusted two of them inside her pumping them inside her. Maka bit her lip letting out a low moan.

Sakura moved them out of her and her tongue took the place flickering inside her before moving out and licked and sucked her clit as she moved two of her fingers inside back inside her. Maka gripped her hair rougher as her eyes shut tightly at the feeling.

Sakura's other arm wrapped around Maka's waist gripping her ass as she sucked on her clit shaking her head. Her fingers going deeper, faster hitting harder. The girl shook under her touch and soon Sakura tasted her sweet.

Maka blushed as Sakura's emerald green eyes meet her green ones, Sakura kissed her passionately as she kissed back. Sakura shut the shower off and dried the two off before picking up the blonde Albarn bridal style and carried her to her room and they laid together.

"Thank you for joining my shower." Maka says resting her head on Sakura's chest.

"Sakura held her close before kissing her forehead. "Anytime, Let's be together."

Maka nodded before nuzzling into her neck kissing it before falling asleep with the pink haired girl who had her arms wrapped around her.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a sunny hot day, In the backyard Sakura and Maka were in their bikini's, Sakura's was a red and white poka dot one while Maka's was green with white trips. They were giggling as the two girls sprayed each other with water hoses, The water dripping on each other as they ran around enjoying each other's company. Running down into the crevices of their breasts, going down their stomachs running down their womanhoods making them soaking wet.

Sakura got closed to Maka as she sprayed her making her giggle more, Maka could feel her hot breath run down her neck, She smilled as Sakura wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her close as she kissed down her neck, her mouth moving up sucking on her ear earning a moan.

"I love spending time with you...It's always...Enjoyable." Sakura whispers as she untied Maka's top letting it fall to the ground squeezing her breasts in her hands.

Maka blushed and kissed Sakura passionately dropping the hose to the ground as she wrapped her arms around Sakura's neck. Sakura kissed back her tongue intruding her mouth roaming as her hands wandered up Maka's chest, cupping her breasts squeezing them, Maka pulled away with a low moan as she threw her head back as Sakura rubbed her sensetive nipples.

"You like that don't you, Maka-Chan, You like the way I touch you, Feel your desires with everything I do." Sakura says as she bent down licking one before taking it into her mouth sucking on it earning more moans.

"A-Ah S-Sakura, I want you." She cries.

Sakura moved them to the lawn chair laying Maka on it as she spread her legs getting between her, She moved up kissing Maka as her hands moved to untie her bikini bottoms, Maka untied Sakura's top and played with her breasts squeezing them and massaging the nipples. Sakura moaned as she removed Maka's bottoms.

Maka kissed down Sakura's neck lightly nibbling on the skin, she reached down rubbing Sakura's womanhod earning more moans, Sakura moved her hand rubbing the blondes. The two moaned as they picked up speed as they stroked each other's pussy.

Sakura pulled away and went over to the basket that was near, It was filled with different things, She pulled out the object she was looking for a long dildo, she smiled before coming back. Maka blushed.

"Spread them wide, Baby." Sakura says as she sat in front of her.

Maka did as she said, Sakura quickly kissed her passionately as she ran a finger up and down her slit as she moved two of them inside her moving them inside her earning a moan. Maka laid back enjoying it. Sakura then pulled them out replacing them with the dildo, she pushed it inside thrusting it in and out of her, Maka arched her back moaning out as it moved deeper inside her.

"I love hearing you." Sakura says as she rubbed her clit as she moved the object inside her at a easy pace.

Sakura turned Maka on her side a little, she swung her legs over her's as she eased herself on the other end of the dildo, she moved herself on it as Maka moved herself joining Sakura, picking up speed, their skin almost touching, touching lightly as the two moved into each other. The two moaning in unison.

The pink haired girl held onto the dildo as she slid it inside herself pushing herself onto it and as it moved inside Maka, The two picked up pace making it slam faster and harder inside each other. The two threw their heads back as their eyes were shut tightly moaning, Sakura moved her hand reaching rubbing Maka's clit. The two arched their back as the two came together they pulled it out and licked each other's juices and shared a passionate kiss before deciding to go inside.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a sunny blue sky with white clouds Saturday, The two roommate's decided to have a girls day out at the mall, at first Maka insisted on staying in so she could read, Sakura being persist she talked Maka into going with her saying it would be a date for the two.

The girls went to different shops, they stopped by Victoria Secret a store known for their sexy lingerie. Sakura giggled before taking Maka's hand leading her into the store, Maka blushed her head off most of the time of being in there. After looking around Sakura stopped and grabbed the blonde's hands.

"Yes, Sakura?" Maka asks her green eyes staring at the pinkette who was lit up.

"I want you to try on this." Sakura replies she held up a v-neck spigetti strap backless pink with black trim camisole and pink undies. and a green corset and black matching underwear.

Maka blushes a bright red, She looks at the outfits. She then stared at her girlfriend who had a smile on her face, she didn't know what to think, she felt her heart racing.

"Please, Maka." Sakura says again this time it was more of a beg.

Maka looked at her, She couldn't say no to her beautiful girlfriend. "Oh, Alright." Maka replies taking the garments and walking off with Sakura to the dressing room area, left Sakura out while she went into one of the rooms to try these garments on.

It was empty, Sakura sat on the bench that was in the middle, each side had a dressing room, four on the left and four on the right.

In the dressing room, Maka stripped of all her clothing, she decided to try on the green piece first. She slipped on the underwear first before placing the corset to her chest, she held it to her body as she stepped out.

"Could you zip me up, dear?" Maka asks.

"Of course." Sakura says as she zipped her up.

Maka turned to her, They looked into each other's eyes, The room was silent before Sakura kissed her.

"You're beautiful, I love it. Let me take a picture!" Sakura shouts happily as she pulled out her cellphone from her jeans.

Maka posed, she had a hand on her hip as her other hand laid straight, her legs were crossed as she stood there.

"Perfect." Sakura comments finishing.

Maka smiled a happy smile before going back inside. She removed the outfit and soon slipped on the other one. Before she could open the door, Sakura had opened it and let herself in.

"Sakura, I was gonna come out and show you." Maka whines.

Sakura said nothing and pushed the blonde against the wall kissing her passionately, Maka kissed her back as her hands were pinned against the wall as Sakura deepened the kiss her tongue sliding into her mouth earning a small moan from her lips, Their tongue's danced in each others mouths. Sakura hands move down Maka's slender body, going up her camisole touching her torso, She moved down pulling the underwear down and pulling them off.

Maka pulled away from the kiss, she sat Sakura on the seat that was in the dressing room, she removed her jeans along with her white underwear, she spread her legs wide getting between them, she rubbed circles along her inner thighs moving in closer to her pussy, her thumb slid across her clit, she rubbed it slowly earning a moan from the pink haired girl. Her tongue flickered up and down her slit before sucking on her pussy earning more moans. The blonde's tongue flickered along Sakura's clit as she moved a finger inside her and soon another one.

Pumping her two fingers in and out of Sakura, you could hear the sloshing of her as Maka picked up speed, her tongue rapidly moving on her clit, it pulsing against her tongue as sucked on it and shook her head. Sakura threw her head back and came which the blonde cleaned up.

Maka kissed Sakura passionately her tongue darting into her mouth running around Sakura's tongue as she brushed against Sakura's tongue massaging it while Sakura did the same, earning moans from herself and her partner. She got on top of Sakura still kissing her, Their tongues danced inside each other's mouths, Sakura's hands moved up Maka's back pulling her closer.

The blonde grinded herself on Sakura's leg as she continued kissing her, her arms wrapped around Sakura's neck and Sakura's placed on Maka's waist, Her wet womanhood making contact with her leg as she ran herself up and down Sakura, Her clit touching her, She picked up speed as she grinded herself on the pink haired girl as she kissed her.

Maka pulled away from the kiss moaning out, her eyes were closed as she was moaning and panting. Sakura grinned as she moved her hands up her camisole touching her breasts, she rubbed them pinching them lightly. The girl moaning out louder, she whined as it became to be too pleasurable, She leaned against Sakura as she continued picking up speed as she moved herself rubbing her wet pussy against her leg, It rubbing against her sensitive pearl. She groaned as she came violently,

Maka laid on top of Sakura as she was panting as she was trying to recover, Sakura held her close with a smile on her face, she kissed her forehead.

After a while, Sakura and Maka came out of the dressing room, dressed. They went up to the front desk.

"We'll take these, Thank you." Sakura says as she paid for the items.

The clerk said nothing and bagged them, she gave them the bag before only opening her mouth telling them to have a good day. Sakura and Maka walked out hand and hand.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thank you for following along with the story, I hoped you enjoyed reading it, I am glad that I am able to write this as well as all the other requests Orihimelover. Anyway to the chapter!**_

* * *

><p>It was a rainy day, Maka decided to stay in for the day, she cuddled up on the soft yellow couch, she turned the page of the book she was reading. She didn't even hear her roommate come out from her room. Sakura plopped herself onto the couch next to her, she stared at Maka and then at the book she was reading.<p>

"Let's do something, Maka." Sakura says out of the blue

"I'm reading, You should find something to do, Sakura." Maka replies glancing up with a small smile.

"I'm bored, Can we do something together?" Sakura asks.

"I haven't gotten to read in a while thanks to you, I love you but I wanna read." Maka whines.

Sakura sighed, she stared up at the ceiling before back at her lover, she ran a hand up and down Maka's leg, Maka smacked at her hand lightly.

"Reading." Maka reminded her as she turned another page keeping her eyes on her book.

"I know, I'll entertain myself." Sakura replies as she ran her hands with light touches up and down her leg's she could feel the bumps as she knew it was a sign of shivers going up the Meister's spine, she smirked as she ran them further up Maka's leg's moving her plaid skirt up further, her underwear was showing. Sakura saw how this was turning the blonde on, she smirked before moving closer, she kissed her legs before spreading them and kissing her inner thighs.

"S-Sakura...Stop, I told you that I-I'm reading." Maka whines childishly as she held her book close to her

"It's okay, Continue reading don't mind me, I'll just do my job while you read.." Sakura replies looking up at her, her emerald eyes clouded with lust as she removed her underwear.

Maka blushed and attempted to go back to reading, Sakura moved her middle finger along her womanhood, she spread her lips before moving her two digits more into her, Maka moaned out gripping her book to her. Sakura moved a finger inside her, Maka bucked her hips into Sakura, Sakura grinned as she knew she had finally gotten the girls attention.

Sakura moved another finger inside her, she spread them apart inside her before moving them back together as she pumped them inside her, Maka moved on them as she moaned. Sakura bent down and licked her clit before rubbing it with her other hand, her index finger moving along it.

Sakura added a third finger, stretching her completely, Maka groaned as she moved down spreading her legs more as she could. She rested her book face down on her chest as she gripped the cushion as her green eyes shut. Sakura moved the three inside her as her thumb rubbed her clit at the same time. She moved her other hand up unbuttoning Maka's white shirt when she was done, she moved her hand up her torso touching her breasts, her hand lightly ran over her nipples, she felt them hardened, she touched them lightly with her hand.

The pink haired girl stopped, she pulled the book away from Maka and kissed her, she hovered over Maka as she stroked her womanhood as she kissed her, She bucked her hips as she kissed back. Sakura was in the middle of her legs now, She continued brushing her palm against her wet pussy, She thrusted two of her fingers back inside her thrusting inside her faster. Maka moved herself down into them making them go inside deeper.

"A-Ah...S-Sakura, Don't stop. I love this feeling of you..." Maka moaned.

Sakura stopped and pulled her bottoms off, she retrieved the strap on that was under the couch, she quickly put it on and rammed it inside the blonde making her arch her back and moan out at the top of her lungs, Sakura pushed the thick long pink rubber object in further, She rested her legs on her shoulders as she moved in closer thrusting away inside her, She pushed harder and went faster making the girl whine out.

Maka moved spasming on the couch bucking her hips into Sakura as Sakura pleased her. She cried out as she gripped the couch arching her back as she released. Sakura pulled out and ditched the strap on. She laid with Maka who decided to put her book on the table deciding to read later, they laid together cuddled as they kissed passionately, Sakura's hand rested on Maka's neck as Maka's cupped her face and kissed her.

"I love you." Maka says.

"I love you too, Maka. Thank you for entertaining me." Sakura replies with a smile on her face.


End file.
